


Beautiful

by magicalthingy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalthingy/pseuds/magicalthingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon asked “before this i have never felt attraction to anything and have always been the reliable stoic shitbag of my friend group but i see you in this outfit that literally says ‘fuck you, gender roles’ and im pretty sure im going into cardiac arrest” for iwaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> auodpajiowjfiawjfiwhfwakf i luv this prompt so much

"You've never had a relationship then?" Makki said, slightly amused at the new information.

"Give me a break, I've dated but I haven't really felt…attracted to someone, y'know?" Iwaizumi sighed.

"So pretty much the opposite of me and Makki?" Mattsun laughed, recalling how spontaneous their confession was.

"If you mean randomly saying 'I love you' at a bar and going all the way in one night, then yes, the opposite of you idiots," Iwaizumi scoffed.

"Hey! For your information, it was romantic and fully planned!" Mattsun retorted, looking genuinely hurt at his friend's comment.

"And making me carry the both of you out of the club when you were having sex in the middle of the dance floor was planned too?"

"100%"

"What nice plans you two idiots have," Iwaizumi ate the last french fry he had on his plate and got up to throw the plastic plates away, "Be right back, and don't do anything stupid,"  
"We can't guarantee that, mister 'I've never felt attracted to anyone in my life'!" Makki taunted, getting a goodbye wave in reply.

"Now where the hell is the trash can?" Iwaizumi mumbled, realizing that he somehow got lost, "and where the hell am I?" he sighed, placing his plates on a nearby table and looking for someone to ask directions from.

"How the hell did I get lost in this tiny ass mall, I'll just ca-wait they don't have any credit do they," Iwaizumi face palmed. _I'll just ask for directions,_ he gave up.

There, at a small accessory kiosk, was a man. A man with earrings, a pink scarf, a white shirt, and a fluffy pink skirt, and damn did he looks _stunning_. Iwaizumi snapped out of his daze when he saw that he was leaving the kiosk and he walked up to her to ask for directions.

"Um, excuse me!" the man turned around to face Iwaizumi, and hot damn did he look amazing.

"Yes?" his voice was beautiful too.

"Uh, I was wondering if you knew where Shake Shack was? I'm bad with directions and got a bit lost…" he trailed off, blushing as he did so.

The man giggled, "You do realize it's like, a turn left from here right?" he laughed harder.

"Seriously?! I've been walking around for ten minutes too," Iwaizumi joined the laughing man, and both of them laughed as they waited for one another to start up the conversation again.

"You're really bad at directions, even my dad has a better sense of directions!" The man continued to laugh as Iwaizumi's laughter slowly died down.

"Random question, but what's your name?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Tooru, Oikawa Tooru. What's yours?" Oikawa's laughter died down as well.

"Hajime, Iwaizumi Hajime. If I could be so lucky as to get your number too….?" Iwaizumi poked, waiting for the obvious rejection.

"Hmmm," Oikawa thought, "Getting a hot guy's number may not be so bad," he giggled, grabbing his phone from his purse and opening his contacts, "What's your number?"

Iwaizumi gave a sly smile as he recited his number, taking out his phone and recording Oikawa's number as well.

"Then I'll talk to you later, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa winked, walking away from the stunned Iwaizumi. _When'd I get a nickname?_

"Oh well, at least I got his number," he mumbled as he got ambushed by a waiting Mattsun and Makki.

"So, who's the lucky girl~" Makki grinned.

"Yeah, yeah! Who was lucky enough to get this hunk of muscle to ask for their number~" Mattsun continued.

"First of all, Oikawa's a guy. Second of all, I'll tell you guys _after_ you buy me a drink,"

Mattsun and Makki gave Iwaizumi a slap on the shoulder and dragged him to the nearest convenience store, "Is beer okay?" Makki asked.

"Doesn’t matter, he never get's drunk anyway," Mattsun answered.

"True," Iwaizumi grinned.


End file.
